matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Over the Edge (Episode 5.3)
Agent Gray: Mr. Kennedy, we recently learned the name of the Unlimit leader orchestrating the attacks on city power stations: Seral. A routine check indicated that this individual was a Zion operative before joining Anome's forces. Our intelligence sources indicate that Seral manifested an unusual psychological profile during his time in Zion, and was subject to regular examinations. A certain spy in our employ, Eri, has retrieved Seral's medical record. Obtain this data from Eri. I made it to Eri's place and picked up the data. Eri: Here you go, pal. I didn't read through the whole thing, but it looks like our boy Seral had some real issues, even before he went to go join Anome. Doesn't surprise me all that much though, seeing as how he was a Zionite. A lot of folks who choose to stay in those caves aren't exactly...stable, if you get my drift. uploaded the data at the nearest hardline. Agent Gray: Seral's medical file indicates a record of remarkably aberrant behavior, even for a human. He suffers from periods of extreme paranoia, and was found attempting to take his own life on three separate occasions. Considering this operative's...instability, we may be able to manipulate him into neutralizing himself. The report indicates that Seral, while afraid of unspecified "plots" against his life, regards psychiatrists as nurturing, almost god-like beings. It also indicates that he frequented a certain building in the city where, for reasons known only to himself, he felt relatively secure. Activity records show that the building is still frequented by small groups; this may be Seral and several cohorts. Visit the area and, if he is there, pose as a psychiatric official sent by Anome. In this guise, find out what you can about Seral's mental vulnerabilities. made my way to the location, and once I got inside my operator warned me: Operator: I've got Unlimit signals in there--strong ones. Man, I sure hope none of them recognize you. Do you think maybe you should wear a sweater or something? You don't look much like a shrink to me. In the building, I was greeted by two Unlimits guarding a door. Operator: Just stay calm... The far door is sealed. I'd guess Seral probably has them lock him in. You'll have to get them to open it for you. Unlimit Reactor: You're his latest Freud, huh? Brave guy, considering what he did to his last one when he got a little too excited. Well, it's your funeral. Go on in. Oh, and I'll add you to his phone list--he'll probably be calling you in the middle of the night. Every night. Peachy. I walked into Seral's room to find him standing there, fidgety. Seral: You're the new doctor? Oh, good, good. You gotta help me, doc. See, he's after me. I can hear him sometimes, buzzing around me, too small, too fast to see... He's angry at me, doc. He's coming to get me... Do you know why? Do you? You do, don't you? I stole his powers... Stole his powers... Help me, doc. You gotta help me. You're the only one who believes me. You gotta stop him... Figure out what to do... Operator: Whoa! That dude really IS nuts! Gray's gonna love this. Seral: Careful with the door! You gotta close it fast. Otherwise he might fly in... Agent Gray: Based on what you've recounted, operative, we calculate a 94.3% likelihood that Seral's imagined stalker is the Assassin, who was form of flies, and whose own powers did share certain outward similarities with those shown by redpills such as Seral who have consumed Anome's stolen cheat codes. While a frontal assault on Seral in his current state could be... costly, perhaps we can use his own unreasoning fears against him. Some flies may be useful. A nearby location is known to be abandoned, inhibited only by filthy vagrants. Obtain some flies from the premises. I made my way inside the dirty, smelly place. There were a few bluepills hanging around there. Operator: Ew, I can almost smell the stench of that place through my screen. I'm guessing that finding some flies in there won't be a problem. Bluepill: I resent the implication that I enjoy this slovenly abode. This is merely a temporary residence, made necessary as a result of a highly unlikely combination of events. I lost everything in the Tastee Wheat stock crash a few weeks ago, thanks to my broker, who sold low. I scooped up a couple of dead blowflies. Operator: Yes! Dead flies! Score! Hey, just looking for a silver lining here. That place is depressing me. Agent Gray: Seral has already attempted to contact you, Mr. Kennedy. I am sending you to his current address. Those flies you gathered will make an impression on his fragile psyche. Operator: This should be interesting... Seral: Thank god you're here. I haven't heard him for a while... I wanted to ask, do you think he's gone? I mean, maybe he isn't... Maybe he's just waiting for me to let my guard down... He'll get in the door... But maybe he is? Maybe he's forgiven me? What do you think? Tell me, please! What? You have something for me? Something you found nearby? What is it? Will it help? ... No! No! They're his! It's him! He's all around me! No! Get him away from me! Doc, help me! Help me! He's going to kill me and eat my eyes! No! NOOOOOOO! Agent Gray: Excellent work, Mr. Kennedy. Your manipulation of Seral's fear of the Assassin appears to have robbed him of what little reasoning power remained to him. This should inhibit Anome's designs on the city's power stations significantly. Next, we must endeavor to find a way to help Seral succeed in the one thing at which he has always failed: Suicide. *''Episode 5.3: "Anome's Unlimit"'' Category:Episode 5.3 Missions Category:Machine Missions (Episode 5.3)